Dying
by Inita
Summary: No. 43 of the 100 theme challenge. Alternate turn in "Legend of Jibral." He hadn't really thought if the man would really finish him off, but... He was wrong.


100 theme challenge  
43. Dying  
Category: Blue Dragon  
Character(s): Jiro  
Universe: AU turn in "Legend of Jibral"  
~ Inita

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

The castle lights were out. All of them.

He didn't understand what was going on with the whole setup; he thought it a cruel joke. But the atmosphere, despite it being a prank, would have been different. The feel in the air seemed threatening... so threatening it was almost tangible. Jiro came to the conclusion that this was no joke. The question: Where the HELL were the others?

The hallway was dank, quiet; the only sounds were the clapping of his feet against the surface. Jiro quickly hurried to the armory, were the majority of the soldiers kept their weapons. If there was something lurking in the dark, this why he'd be able to defend himself. He had heard of the magic they called Shadows, but only two of his friends were able to summon one. Jiro would never admit this to himself, never mind others, but he was a bit envious. At least he didn't have to walk around without worrying as much as he usually did on a daily basis. Or in the least, walk around carrying a heavy sword of some sort.

Quietly, _he_ stepped forward.

This was enough to pull Jiro to a halt. Standing a ways off was a man at least a foot or two taller than him. He sauntered forward, a smirk on his lips. Why was he here? Did this mean King Jibral was...? Dark gray eyes darted left and right, searching for any other people that could be in the shadows. While he was distracting, Jiro darted towards the armory, throwing the door open. Whirling around, he slammed it behind, but didn't bother to lock until he found a weapon. Finding one of his liking (a rapier), he hauled it off the rack and held it out in an offensive stance.

Door, which was open (how did it open? Was he already in?), was soon slammed shut and the sound of the lock rang out.

That was when the two came face to face. There was something about the energy he was radiating, he was no ordinary enemy.

General Rogi.

"Rogi," Jiro hissed out. "It amazes me how you were able to infiltrate such a place without being detected. The security is pretty high."

The man pulled out a sword of his own, two-handed. He merely replied with a "hmph" before preparing himself to strike.

"No talk, huh?" He sidestepped with a small yelp as the sword was thrust at him. Jiro gritted his teeth before swiping at the man with his sword. He missed by a fraction... but Rogi didn't. He swung the sword at full force and the blade dug into his side. Gasping, Jiro backed away, stumbling. He regained his posture, but it wasn't enough to stop the thoughts that raced in his head.

'_How did he...? This quickly...? I can't..._'

A kick threw him off balance and sent him sprawling to the ground on his back. The large gash in his side burnt like fire and blood continued to seep from the wound, but he wasn't finished yet. _Or was he?_ As Rogi stood over him, sword poised in a killing blow, Jiro spat out: "Do it." He hadn't really thought if the man would really finish him off, but he did think that Rogi wouldn't be that merciless. Right?

He was wrong.

In a flash, the sword ripped through him and was yanked out as soon as it tore through. For a split second, it seemed as if something akin to sorrow flashed in the man's eyes... But it was gone so quickly and Jiro didn't have time to think about it in the small amount of time he had left. The pain was intense, but only a small gasp escaped him. Nothing else. Not even a cry.

Rogi stood there for a moment before walking away. "It's a shame you never got to fulfill your destiny. What'll happen to the seven soldiers?"

Jiro let out a cough, a few drops of blood staining his lips as he did so. "Rogi..." He muttered before falling to the floor.

**A/N:**_ ...What? This IS one of the 100 theme challenges and this so happens to be number 43, Dying. I had to write something akin to this, you know._

_So thanks for reading... if you did._

**~ SnivyGirl07 (Inita)**


End file.
